A new reason to live
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Set in the chapter 156, episode 103... what if Kanda was the one to carry Allen to his room Not Link?... what if he was the one who saw Allen crying? What will Kanda do? Read to find out, sweet fluffy one-shot KandaxAllen Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Kanda watched everything; Lenalee was crying with the rest of the science department for Tapp who was converted into Skull Troops but didn't go to the earl because of his friend Johnny, who stopped him and he was crying his heart out and blaming himself while it wasn't his fault to start with, everything was sad… Kanda closed his eyes for a moment and so he left this place not wanting to see and feel these emotions, he heard Reever who was being carried by a finder saying this to Komui who was relieved for everything was over" Allen, Komui he saw everything… the kid is only fifteen, he saw how Tapp was converted and the rest, he saw that level four soul, he screamed… he needs help, Allen..."

Komui closed his eyes, his fingers curled into fists and from the anger that was visibly shown on his face, his hands were shaking, he started to sob uncontrollably for everyone, and especially for Allen who was now probably blaming himself… but Komui being Komui didn't anyone to see him crying as if he were a mere child and lost in a new city, he tried to scrub the tears away but failed, he then saw Kanda and knew that he heard them talking about Allen, he ran to him… for he was a little far.

"Please Kanda, help Allen please"

Kanda couldn't say anything, many emotions crossed his face, he 'tch'ed which was known as a yes in this situation then left, and Komui watched him go relieved that Kanda will help Allen.

**With Allen**

Allen felt like he was in fire, he was tired… there were bruises, scrapes and cuts scattered on Allen's face, he was panting, trying to exhale the fresh air but he felt like his lungs were not in the right place, where was he again? Why was he here? Sitting somewhere and his back was resting on a wall, his soft white locks were covering his eyes… he then heard footsteps were coming closer and getting louder, he felt like a child again… the footsteps stopped and Allen wanted to know who was there, somehow even he fought with a level four, fear was still lurking inside him, following him everywhere

"W who is there?"

And Allen all what he really could see black, his eyes were dulled by the darkness that surrounded this place everything was black… he was afraid; he wanted to cry but then what? Who would come to comfort him? If he cried now, his tears probably will not stop from pouring down; he felt cold… his hands were shaking… his lips were quivering, then he felt warm hands arms wrapped tightly around him, shielding him from the horrors of the day, keeping him safe and warm, quiet, no need for words… hot tears started to roll down his face… " Moyashi"….

He cried harder this time because he knows that he is finally safe, no more Akuma, no more fighting yet.

And it seems the tears won't stop from falling down, he felt his chin being lifted; and felt their noses almost touching.

"Do you know who I am?"

Allen nodded his head, answering the question, not finding his voice. Still crying his heart out; suddenly he could feel the warmth of this person's breath brushing the top of his lip. The sobs quieted down a bit, but still there were traces of tears running down his face, He pressed his lips to his lips, and it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. Then it was like something in both of them switched. Suddenly they were kissing each other deeply and hugging each other more closer, but alas… they both needed air so they parted, now Allen forgot that he was crying, he felt someone brush away his tears, "Thank you" was all he could say before he fell to a world full of beautiful dreams.

-Finished-

**It's 2:46 Am, do you know how late that is? And I had to write it, when I finished the last episode I thought why replace Link with someone else? And this someone is Kanda… I really hope you liked it, I am sorry if there was any mistakes, I Just needed to write it, thank you for reading, please review :D**


End file.
